


Small Touches

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The abuse Gavin endured through his childhood has left him touch-starved. The family know this, however, Gavin refuses to accept it. The family help in the best, most subtle way they know how: Small touches.





	Small Touches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on that headcanon that Connor, Richard, Hank, Gavin and Matthew are one big happy family. (Hank adopts Gavin, Gavin marries Richard, Connor marries Matthew)

 

**Connor - Bumping Hands:**

Connor was the first to notice. He noticed how Gavin froze after he and Connor collided in the corridor, how Gavin accidently brushed their hands four times when picking up whatever they’d dropped, how Gavin held Connor by the arms as though ‘helping him up’. After a scan, and a quick google search, it was clear to Connor.

Gavin was touch-starved as a result of the abuse he’d endured.

Connor could relate somewhat. Since becoming deviant, touch was something he’d come to appreciate more, and he often found himself running his hands under water or rubbing them together. Once, he’d made a bowl of jelly just to put his hands in it.

This meant Connor knew how to subtly give Gavin what he needed but was unable to ask for.

“Gavin, I have a file for you.” Connor smiled, holding a file up. Gavin sipped his coffee and held his hand out. Connor carefully handed the file over in such a way that meant their hands bumped against each other. Gavin blinked, looking at his skeptically.

“What’s it for?”

“It’s very important.” Connor winked before returning to his desk. Gavin flipped the file open, blinking at the contents, stuck to the inside of the folder.

A post-it note that read ‘I love you’.

* * *

**Hank - Patting Shoulders:**

Connor told Hank. Once Hank knew, it was obvious, and he wondered how he’d never noticed it before.

Cole had been a very touchy child, always wanting to hold Hank’s hand or cuddle or hold his clothing in some way. He blamed the fact he worked most days, and that Cole had missed him.

Connor was very touchy too, Hank had learned. Connor liked to put his hands in shit he shouldn't. One time, he’d caught the kid with his hands in two jars of jam. Another time, Connor had put a hand on a puddle of superglue and gotten stuck.

That had been a fun half-an-hour…

“Hey, Gavin…” Hank wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulders as he scanned Gavin’s terminal.

“Um… What?” Gavin asked, glaring up at Hank.

“Forgot what I was gonna ask ya.” Hank lied, patting Gavin’s back firmly before walking away. Gavin blinked, but let it go.

* * *

**Matthew - Friendly Hugs:**

Matthew noticed shortly after Connor. 

As a household android, and after starting his new job as a Social Worker, Matthew picked up the signs and quickly associated them to Gavin’ abuse.

Matthew loved to touch, he couldn’t imagine anything better than a nice kiss and a cuddle after a rough day, or holding hands during a nice day out. He loved a good hug, and he loved to give hugs, which made a perfect excuse to satisfy Gavin.

“I’m home!” Matthew announced as he entered the house, closing the door behind him before finding Connor and hugging him tight, then he moved on to Hank, hugging him, then Richard, and finally Gavin.

“Did you have a good day?” Matthew asked, holding Gavin tight. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Aww, I missed you all!” Matthew gave Gavin a final squeeze before releasing him. “What do you all want for dinner?”

* * *

**Richard - Consensual Hand Holding:**

Richard wasn’t so fond of touching, but he made his own contributions.

“May I hold your hand?”

“Sure.” Gavin reached his hand across his desk, while Richard reached his across his own. Richard smiled in satisfaction as his hand met Gavin’s, his skin deactivating around where Gavin’s fingers touched his own. “Why do we do this again?”

“Because.”

“That’s not a reason, dicklamp.” Gavin scowled. Richard blinked.

“To satisfy both our needs.”

“What? What needs?”

“Your need for physical contact, and my need to feel your pulse rate elevate when our fingers touch.”

“Why do you need to feel that?”

“Everyone needs to feel loved.”

Gavin just accepted it.


End file.
